Twining Souls
by angel.hitake
Summary: This is a fan-fic with Kanda/OC and Lavi/OC pairing - Danni and DGM characters do not belong to me! Only Shi and Lillia. I got permission from my Rp partner to post this as a fanfic, but I've tweaked it just a tad. [Kanda/OC] [Lavi/OC]
1. Chapter 1

Danielle -Danni- Cross was in the large library of the Aisan Branch of the Black Order, hidden at the very back corner. Sprawled across on one of the overly large comfy chairs, with her bare feet dangling over one of the arms, Danni was quite content as she read. The book she was currently engrossed in was, the bindings somewhat fragile as she turned page delicately. Her black hair fell around her in loose, natural curls and though she would have been clothed in her usual garbs, she was dressed in a more casual outfit. Black leggings adorned her legs as usual, but instead of a dress, she was swearing a blood red, long sleeved tunic. On the table in front of her were four other books that she planned on reading that day, along with a bottle of water within arms reach.

She had just finished a mission and though she had no qualms about going on another, she was quite content with hiding in the library until she was needed. That was how others could find her, unless she was out and about or training. Lavi was on the run from bookman again. Ever since being transferred back to the Aisan branch, the old man had been really cracking down on him. He managed to duck into the library and lose the short, ranting, old man. But just to be safe, he crept deeper into the labyrinth of books. He wasn't aware of Danni who wasn't far from him. Hearing shuffling in the library, Danni's eyes flickered from her page a bit, but since the library was massive and ratcheted cluttered, it was hard to know who was around. Humming to herself, she mentally shrugged as she turned another page. Unfortunately, because the book was old, the last few pages were missing. "Why is it that every good book in here is battered and abused?" She sighed in disappointment as she rotated her body to sit up, setting the book gently on the table before looking at the others.

Lavi poked his head from behind the bookcase where Danni was reading several books, and couldn't help but smirk at her comment about good books being abused. "Because people are too careless with an ancient gift." He said quietly, knowing full well that he probably startled the girl- but he had learned early on that Danni Cross was not a girl easily startled or frightened. So he more than likely didn't phase her. "How're you today Danni? Any missions recently?" He asked curiously. Blinking slowly, Danni looked over her shoulder at the voice, smirking a bit at the red heads reply. "People are also stupid too... Especially the people here. It's a shame though, all of our history is written and will be lost if we didn't care for it." She mused, meaning the science division, who seemed to not care at all. Picking up the next book in her pile, she motioned to the unoccupied chair and couch if he wanted to sit. "Just got back from one early morning, just relaxing now." She chuckled s bit and smirked s bit, "Hiding from Bookman again?" She teased a bit.

Lavi was actually impressed with her words. He hadn't exactly spent much time talking with her- nor anyone else recently with Bookman up his arse all the time. He chuckled lightly and took a seat in the chair in which Danni motioned to and leaned back a little. He honestly looked exausted from spending so much time around Bookman. Lavi cared about the old man, but he'd already told him a hundred times that he wanted to be some-what of an exorcist, while taking parting in being a bookman trainee.

Why couldn't he understand that? Lavi nodded to Danni and sighed, putting his hands behind his head. "It's like he doesn't want me out of his sight." He said in a low voice. Danni had a love of books and appreciated them more than some people. She didn't often get to reveal that to others, but when she did, it often took them by surprise. Shaking her head s bit, Danni took a quick sip of water before going back to her previous position, letting the book rest over her stomach. "Maybe he just thinks we'll influence you away from your original studies?" She offered softly, seeing how tired he looked. "You really don't get a break do you?" She mused.  
Though she didn't talk with Lavi or Bookman often, she did respect what they did, despite what it seemed to do to them. Lavi slowly reached his arm to the shelf behind him and carefully a book off of the shelf, before lower his arms and opening the book to the prologue so he read what the book would be about. He shrugged lightly and glanced at her for a moment before shaking his head a bit. "That old panda doesn't know when enough is enough." He murmured quietly.

When the director's voice sounded from the PA system, he couldn't help but sigh and drop the book over his face. "Forget it, I'm on break." He muttered under the book. "Tell him to get Allen or Lenalee to go.." He added in a low voice. Then he sat up, once he thought about this oppertunity to work with Danni, who he had been waiting to work with- instead of the always 'grumpy' Kanda Yu. He the book when it fell from his face and closed it. "On second thought, let's just go see what he wants." Lavi said as he stood, stretched, then placed the book on the table. Besides, there was nothing he hated more than sitting around doing nothing. Danni tapped the book on her stomach, lightly tracing the cover, feeling the engravings on it. She partially recognized the book title, but didn't pay much attention to it. Hearing the reply from the Bookman, she merely smirked a bit, she knew how that was, but at least his training seemed to be more thorough, where hers was more trial and error.

She was about to reply when Komui's voice echoed in the library. She mentally groaned a but as she looked at the book sadly. She'd sneak it into her travel bag once she found out where they were going. Getting up from the chair, she set the book onto the table, stretching before looking over at Lavi a bit, shaking her head and smirked at the way he rethought this. "Then let's head." She mused, not caring if she was going barefoot.

 _|Elsewhere in the large building..|_  
Yu, Kanda -as he was normally referred to- was stalking the halls, having just finished training with his upgraded innocence, he was planning on having his usual, traditional meal before going for more training. The Aisan Branch was filled with the usual prattle and uninteresting chatter, which did nothing but irritate him. He knew most of the Science Unit were around, slacking off or jabbering with others. He was still internally conflicted with knowing what he was and why he had been created. He could care less if the order ended up dying out or getting destroyed by the Noah family. They had already destroyed his life by creating him anyways. Mentally pushing the dark thoughts from his mind, he entered the cafeteria, he ordered his food and waited for it to be made.

He looked around the cafeteria, looking for an empty table to sit at. Since his return, the others usually stayed away from him unless it was to give him a mission. This was preferred since, even in his opinion, the death of Alma had made him even more moody. Not that he would admit that to anyone else of course; once his food was finished, he took the tray and found an empty table, claiming it as his own and started to eat silently. Kanda finished his meal soon after and left the cafeteria, no one was bothering him and with Allen Walker on a mission, he was able to go around stress free for a while. At least until he was sent out on another mission. He just hoped this time he wouldn't be stuck with anyone annoying.

Kanda sighed to himself a bit as he walked through the halls of the European Branch. He needed to get out of this place soon before he ended up skewering someone. It seemed as of late that everyone was getting in his nerves more often than normal. If he didn't let off some steam soon, he would have to fight the entire Branch before he felt better. Kanda had been about to enter his room when the speakers squealed a bit, turning on. Pausing, more in annoyance than anything, he glared at the device, waiting for Komui Lee -the director- to speak. "Kanda, Danni, Lavi and Bookman... Come to my office please!" Komui called through the speaker with a bit of a giggle, "I have a mission for you!" This came out in a sing-song voice, making Kanda irritated. Not to mention that he was being paired with the weirdo and the Bookmen. Grumbling to himself, he stalked towards the directors office to see what this mission was about.

 _|Meanwhile at Noah's Castle...|_  
Shi was in her room inside the Noah castle, angry and confused by the world. She knew she wasn't a normal human being..but she didn't look like a monster. The Earl had told the family that she was an experiment that he had created strictly for dealing with Allen Walker and his friends. But she was also searching for something called the Heart of all Innocence. The strongest type of innocence ever harvested. Innocence... What was it anyway? Shi still had quite a few unanswered questions that she figured she would have to find on her own. She moved her multi colored eyes to the tall mirror in her room, starring at her reflection with empty eyes. The outfit she wore was a completely black jumpsuit looking attire. The Earl explained to her that this outfit was made special for her..when her arms shifted into scythes, the fabric would not tear, simply morph. Shi wasn't sure how to transform her arms- but she had done it once when the Earl first introduced her to the family. Some of the members of the family were mad, because it had been slightly over a year since she had been created, and yet- she still knew so little.

Shi was even more confused because of a certain Exorcist of the Black order, who she had clashed with a few months ago.. They were an even match for another and yet, when the exorcist managed to get the upperhand, he did not finish her. He had spoken to her as if he actually cared about the well-being of an akuma.  
Shi easily slipped out of the unipiece outfit and dug through her dresser to find something a little less..ick. She was a girl with needs after all, even if she was just an expirement. Shi found a comfortable light blue top that hung down over her shoulders a little and had mid-length sleeves that only reached an inch to her elbow. She also found a pair of dark blue jeans and put them on. When a knock sounded, she looked up and sighed with a semi-annoyed attitude. "Go away!" She called, really just wanting to be alone. "Really?" A male voice called from the other side of the door. It was probably Debito- he and his brother loved to harass her and Debi liked trying to get into her room.

Shi rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" She called to Debi. "Ah, Lord Earl has a mission for you- to see how well you preform out on your own." He replied, sounding like he was pouting. Debito explained to her what the mission was as briefly as he could as not to confuse the akuma. "I'll leave in a little bit, and don't follow me this time!" Shi called. When she was sure that the Noah had left, she sighed and looked out her window. "I get to finally go off on my own..." She whispered to no one in particular. Shi had been off on her own, but now she had the chance to actually go out on a mission, alone. Shi got ready for her mission and hurriedly left the Noah castle before anyone had time to stop and talk to her about what and what not to do. She already knew the guidelines and such- she didn't need to be informed again. She made her way to the town where she was to 'hunt' for the innocence they had located and kill anyone who tried to stop her from destroying it.  
It was a small town she was headed to, so she hoped it wouldn't take to long.

She didn't mourn the loss of the fallen Noah member. Yes, she actually got to see the destruction of the Ark. That was why, part of her relieved to have discovered that the exorcists were a live. At the time, she wanted to help them..but her consciousness hadn't been formed completely, and she stuck closer to the Earl. Back then.. She hated herself. The memories.


	2. Chapter 2

Kanda was leaning against the wall in Komui's office, waiting for Lavi and Danni to arrive. Bookman was already there -not that, that surprised him-. It seemed the old man was also a bit impatient as well, not that he cared of course. He was just glad he was able to leave this place for a while. Once Lavi and Danni appeared, he couldn't help but scoff at them. "About time." He stated coldly.

"Keep your knickers on Kandy, we haven't even left yet." Danni cut in before anything could start. Arriving at the office, Lavi smirked and put his arms behind his head as Kanda scoffed and made his snide comment. He shrugged and glanced at Bookman who was shooting him a dark glare, which gave Lavi the chills. Quickly looking to the director, Lavi tilted his head. "So, what's the mission for?" He asked. Danni sighed a bit and shook her head a bit, this was going to be a long assignment if this tension was going to be around. Shoving her hands into the pockets of her tunic, looking at Komui, curious about the assignment.

Standing up at the way the tension in the room rose, Kamui coughed a bit, "Uhm... Right then..." He coughed a bit, "I need you four to look around a nearby town, there's been rumors about something there. We don't know if it is an Innocence or The Noah Family." "And if there is one or both?" Danni questioned, having a funny feeling that there was something missing. "Retrieve the Innocence, and destroy the Akuma. If you can, get information about the family." Komui stated seriously.  
Kanda scoffed a bit as he pushed off the wall, this mission would have been easier with just one person, but since he had to be around others. "We'll leave in half hour. Meet at the gate then." He instructed the others as he left the office. "Really... it's starting now?" Danni asked, causing him to pause. "If you don't like it leave mutt." Was his response before leaving fully to pack. Lavi blinked a few times at the director's words when he finished speaking. That's it? No info on the town or anything more?

Well, this wasn't suspicious at all.. Lavi pondered silently. Bookman sharply elbowed the boy, causing him to wince, before leaving the office to pack. Lavi rubbed where Bookman had driven his elbow into him, then looked at Kanda and nodded. He too then left to go pack. Once he and his mentor had packed, they still had some time to spare- but Bookman grabbed him and practically dragged him to the gate. The two now having to wait on Kanda and Danni. This mission was going to be fun.. _not_. Lavi contemplated. Running a hand through her hair, Danni left the office after the others to pack. She changed into her usual outfit and packed simply, adding a few books to keep her amused at night.

She walked out to the gate, not surprised to see that Bookman and Lavi were there first, but she was surprised to see that Kanda wasn't around. If things were going to be like this the entire trip, she was going to go crazy. The moment Kanda arrived, he was actually glad to see that he didn't have to wait for anyone to arrive. "Let's go." He stated, moving passed the group, leading them to the train station. Though it wasn't going to take long to get to the town, hey needed to move now. He just wanted to get this done and over with.

Lavi greeted Danni with a charming smile when he saw her, and picked up his bag when Kanda arrived. Of course he was ready to get going. Bookman followed the exorcist and Lavi chose to stay back a bit and walk with Danni. At least he had a chance to have a decent conversation with her. "I wonder if Komui's just as clueless as we are about this mission?" He said, in more of an asking manor as they headed for the train station. Since she already had her bag hung over her back, Danni was already to head out and since Kanda spared nothing on pleasantries, she followed behind him and Bookman with Lavi.

Looking over at the red-head, she shrugged a bit at his questioned muse. "I'm guessing that's the case. He didn't give us much to go on like he would have regularly." She mused, keeping an eye on the two ahead of them. "Won't this trip be a blast?" She rolled her eyes a bit, her voice thick with sarcasm as the group picked up pace. Lavi sighed under his breath and shook his head lightly. "So, we're pretty much going in blind..great." He said in a low voice. "I heard that the Noah family's been trying to create their own handmade akuma. Dunno if its true or not but there's been a lot of panic in the city." He said, just trying to lighten the mood of the group.  
Kanda didn't stop or try to chat with anyone as he led the way to the station. He was not looking forward to this trip anyhow. Deciding to pick up the pace, he didn't bother telling the others, figuring that they would follow. He knew that once they got to the village, they'd go searching for either the Akuma or the Innocence and would probably split up to cover more grounds. Hearing Lavi bring up the akuma experiment, struck a nerve with the dark haired exorcist, though he stayed silent. Kanda briefly thought back to when he had faced her..

He knew the akuma woman could have broken away if her will was strong enough. She had said that she had a free will, when they first fought- and now she was still doing their bidding. Fighting for the Noah clan. He wondered why he didn't just finish her off when he had the chance.

It took a few hours, but the group finally made it to the village of Corr. Stepping off the train, Danni couldn't help but groan a bit as she stretched out. That train ride had been almost hell... Kanda kept throwing insults to both her and Lavi, which didn't help things go easier, plus before a fight could break out, she tried to sooth the situation, by interjecting. To say she was exhausted was an understatement, but they still had a job to do, even if they were going in blind. Kanda pushed passed the mutt who got off the train first. He would have preferred to have the beansprout than the three people he had been forced to work with.

He supposed he din't mind the mutt too much, but it was the Bookmen that got on his nerves the most. "Let's go. Stop standing around doing nothing." He stated, taking the lead once more as they made their way into town. Lavi stepped off the train with the group, trying to stay in the back. He didn't have a good feeling about this mission. Lavi hated having to go blind..especially when a Noah was possibly involved. So, he hung back with Bookman with his little hammer in its holder.

 _|Meanwhile|_

Shi reached the small town and wandered around, appearing to be a normal teenage girl who had just gotten lost or something. She kind of wanted to take her time with this mission, so she wouldn't have to go right back to locking herself in her room just to get the Noah's to leave her alone. Especially Jasdebi. Well- more the point, Debi. Why was he so interested in her anyway? She felt nothing towards him nor the rest of the family.

Shi's multi colored eyes began to dimly glow as she sensed an Innocence nearby. A wicked smile came to the Akuma's thin lips and she proceeded to follow her instincts to find the source. No longer in her own mindset. She ran through the small rundown town, her blood rushing as the thrill of running her scythe through yet another human became a craving.

Shi allowed her arm to shift into a scythe when she finally found the source of the innocence. It was a young girl holding a freshly polished silver flute. The young girl screamed when she noticed the attacker charging towards her and began running, keeping the flute close to her chest as she ran. The akuma continued her hunt, killing anyone who tried to fight her off in order to protect the young girl. Townspeople screamed and cried out from the pain from the scythe. Shi was determined that she would not fail like the Noah's.

Her goal wasn't harm the child..all she wanted was the innocence. But, her akuma blood was flowing and she hadn't yet tried to control it.

It was a scream that alerted Kanda that they were late and grumbled to himself as he shot off ahead without warning. Calling on his innocence, his sword formed almost immediately as he jumped onto the buildings, heading to the screaming people. He wasn't about to let anyone else suffer while he could help it. Not today. Today the Noah's would not win. Seeing Kanda run off, Danni cursed under her breath. Of course he would run off without warning, she should have expected that, but it was hard to expect anything other than the worst with screaming, shaking her head a bit, she took off as well, no doubt Lavi and Bookman were right behind her. She didn't want to use her innocence just yet, but- Her thoughts were shattered when a loud pitched scream resonated.

Looking up, Danni could see a child up on top of a building, tipping over the edge. Running towards the girl, Danni's innocence activated and her wings sprouted from her back as she flew up, catching the girl as she fell. "It's alright..you're safe now." She smiled reassuringly. Lavi did not enjoy the sound of screaming townspeople. Following Kanda and Bookman when they suddenly went to take off. Bookman and Lavi split off to see how many people were injured and how many they could help. The red head could see Danni when he heard the scream of a young girl, his eye in awe when Danni activated her innocence. Those wings were her innocence..right? He began to wonder, shaking his head lightly and going back to examine the injured.

Shi wasn't far from the girl who had managed to take multiple flights of stairs to reach the top of a tall building. When Shi caught up with the girl, watching the young child back up until she was tipping over the edge of the roof- Shi was sure that she had the girl cornered. She went to charge, sliding to a stop when the girl had fallen but was caught by an exorcist. Shi growled a little under her breath.

The young girl, clutching her innocence wielding flute, slowly looked up at Danni with awe-struck innocent eyes. "Are..are you an exorcist...?" She asked in a shaken, quiet little voice. Danni laughed softly as she looked down at the girl, smiling at her. "Yes, I am, you're safe with me." She reassured the girl, "Just hang on tight." She warned as she looked at the person who had been chasing the girl and narrowed her eyes at the female. "You're not taking her." She warned, moving farther from the ledge, her wings glowing a bit, readying to attack. She hardly worked with others, partially for this reason because her innocence was so unnatural.

Kanda arrived at the tower, coming up behind the female form that smelt of blood. Seeing that the girl that had been running was in Danni's hands, he rested the tip of his blade against the Akuma's neck. "I'll handle it from here. Take that girl down to the others." Kanda ordered, his voice leaving no room for argument as he stared down the Akuma. At least, that was what he assumed this girl with scythe for hands was. Though even he was unsure that, after all, she didn't look like a typical Akuma. With a nod, though hesitant, Danni descended to the ground. Lavi got up and ran in the direction of where he thought Danni would've landed when she came down. He wanted to make sure the child was alright, and to see if he could figure out why she had been chased.

Shi raised her blades to the exorcist with an unnatural innocence, ready to attack. "Oh..I don't want the girl-" She began to speak in a quiet, sinister voice. Shi allowed her blades to rest at her sides when she felt the cold, sharp blade on her neck. A blade she had felt before when Shi was on a mission with JasDebi. Her eyes continuing to glow slightly as she slowly turned to face the dark haired male, once the other exorcist had run off with her target. Careful not to allow the blade to move, or even cut into her neck. Shi looked dead at Kanda, unphased by him and his sword, for a moment before using her own blade to push his sword away from her and changed one of her arms back to normal. After all- she wouldn't need both scythes to fight this exorcist.

Kanda recognized the woman once she turned around and his glare deepened, yet a smirk appeared on his face at the same time. It was time for a rematch, especially since his Innocence had a nice new upgrade. "You're still being an idiot by siding with the Noah I see." He commented, jumping back when the girl pushed his blade away. Shi glared at the familiar male and rose her scythe once there was some distance distance between her and Kanda...that was his name, right? For no real reason..she honestly didn't want to fight him again. She shook her head and readied herself for an attack. "That's none of your concern, exorcist!" Shi growled, bit knew better than to try and rush the male.

Landing safely, Danni's innocence folded into her back once more, leaving traces of black inked wings in their place. A single white feather remained in her hand though as she set the girl onto the ground and knelt in front of her. "There we are, safe and sound." She smiled softly, pushing the girl's hair away from her face, "Do you know why you were being chased by that girl?" She asked curiously, checking her over for any injuries, though she did wonder about flute clutched in the girl's hands. The girl avoided eye contact with the exorcist woman and held her flute tightly, shaking her head lightly. Lavi reached the girls and knelt beside them, keeping quiet since Danni had already began to speak with the child.

She was so young... Why would an akuma be targeting someone at her age? The young girl looked between the two. "She wanted my flute..." She said softly, looking at the ground. "It was a present from my mother..she told me it was special and if I was scared I could play it and make the monsters go away." Danni looked over at Lavi when he reached them nodding a bit before looking as the girl spoke. Gently stroking the girls hair, she smiled softly, "Don't worry, no one will take your flute away." She smiled at the girl reassuringly, "That's why we're here, to protect everyone and drive the monsters away." She kept her voice soft and gently pressed the flute closer to the girl, "You're a really brave girl."


	3. Chapter 3

Kanda narrowed his eyes as he gripped his sword for a moment, snarling a bit at the female. "It is." He replied shortly, "Why aren't you attacking, akuma? You seemed to enjoy it last time." He taunted, wondering what this woman was waiting for. Shi deformed her scythes and turned her back to the exorcist, crossing her arms in distaste. "The last time we fought..." She shook her head and reformed her scythes, both of them, then faced the exorcist and ran towards him. "What do you care?! I'm just another akuma!" She growled, going to attack him. She had some new tricks of her own. Kanda frowned as he stayed in his stance waiting for her attack. "Why are you hesitating?!" He demanded, narrowing his eyes as the Akuma came at him again.

Getting ready for her attack, he parred with his sword before pushing her back. "I don't care, but you're more than just an Akuma. That's obvious." He stated, slashing at her. Shi yelled in aggravation as the exorcist parred with his blade. "It doesn't matter!" She avoided his katana blade when he slashed at her. Shi had one goal- to destroy that girl's flute if it wasn't the heart..and she couldn't do that if Kanda was going to stand in her way. He was not an enemy she could keep herself from being drawn to. Shi ran at him again, attacking with speed and force.

Down below, the small child smiled at Danni happily and jumped in for a hug when the exorcist pressed her flute into the girl, then quickly released the woman and held up her silver flute. Seconds later, the three of them were surrounded by level one akumas that Earl sent after getting tiresome of waiting for Shi to return. This was a test run for her- so he looked at it as sending her backup. The young girl squealed in surprise when the red haired male stepped in front of her and looked at Danni. "Where the hell did these come from?!" He growled, activating his innocence- which turned into a giant hammer. The girl's eyes went wide at the transformation. "Hey, Danni- get the girl outta here!" Lavi said to her, since Danni could get her safety quickest. He didn't wait for Danni to leave with the girl before he started attacking the akuma with his innocence.

Danni smiled softly at the girl, returning the hug softly and gently stroked the girls hair. Sadly, the moment of peace was lost when they were surrounded by level one akumas. This was not going to be fun at all. Looking over at Lavi when he activated his innocence, she nodded her head and pulled the girl into her arms once more. "Hold onto me sweetie and keep your flute safe." She spoke softly, activating her innocence once more and moved into the air.

Some of the Akuma followed them, causing her lift one of her arms, unraveling the chains from her at. "Sweetie, if anymore of these monsters appear, play your flute. Remember that it will help take the monsters away." She smiled softly, attacking the akumas that came near them, letting the feathers attached to her chains to attack. The girl squeezed her flute with one hand and held onto Danni with the other, closing her eyes tightly as they fled. She could hear the akuma that followed them and nodded her head a little when the woman spoke. The small girl slowly opened her eyes and glanced around, swallowing hard. She had to be strong.  
Danni smiled softly at the girl as she protected her, her chains wrapping around the Akuma before tossing them into one another. "I believe in you sweetie, all you need to do is believe and remember the strength is both in your flute and in your heart." She whispered the words to help the girl stay strong as she avoided the incoming Akuma by flying out of the way. The young girl could only stare at Danni while she fought the akuma to protect her and her flute, with awe in her eyes. She glanced down at her flute and closed her eyes before beginning to blow into her flute.

The young girl concentrated on the faint melody that she remembered her mother playing for her, before the flute was given to her and tried to play that same melody. The song had a slow harmony with a bit of a classical vibe, pleasant to the ears of humans. But when the song reached the ears of the nearby akuma, they screamed in horror before they died. One by one the song literally sent kind of a "self-destruct" signal to their brains, or whatever The young girl could only bare the sound of death screams for a short time before being forced to stop playing and practically curled up in Danni's arms, shaking like a shivering puppy. Danni paused in her attack when she heard the girl start playing, holding onto her as the beautiful music flowed around them.

She watched in awe as the akuma began self-destructing due to the music. Holding onto the girl in comfort, running her fingers through the girl's hair in comfort. "Shhh, it's alright sweetie, you did good. It's alright." She whispered to her soothingly. "You don't have to listen to them anymore, they're gone now sweetie." Slowly, she decent to the ground, seeing that there weren't as many akumas as before now. She didn't let go of the girl though, offering her comfort as long as she needed it.  
Up on the rooftop, Kanda had noticed Danni with the girl and decided to keep the girl in front of him distracted. "And whys that? Don't you see that you're not even trusted. The earl sent more lackeys. Not just you." He sneered, blocking her attacks and made sure her focus was on him. Shi's eyes widen for a moment and she paused, taking a moment to look at the akuma following the other exorcist. She grit her teeth and her scythes deformed back into her arms her purple bangs covered her multi colored eyes.

Shi was ticked. "He doesn't think I'm ready to be on my own..." She said in a quiet voice. The akuma blood in her veins began to boil and her eyes began to glow dimly, empty of any emotions she was feeling a moment ago. Her scythes reformed and she ran towards Kanda, swinging her blades viciously at the exorcist. "Get out of my way!" She yelled in anger. Kanda eyed the girl as she took in the his words and took in the sight of the Akuma that joined them. He watched the girl as the emotions seemed to fly over her face. When she suddenly shot at him, he narrowed his eyes a bit more as he blocked her attack. "What are you going to do?" he growled a bit, pushing her back.

This was why it annoyed him to fight this woman, she let her anger fuel her, much like it had him once upon a time. Shi growled a little. This man wasn't fighting her like the last time they met- it was kind of a disappointment to the akuma. What was he doing? Stalling? Nah, not this man. Shi lowered her scythes and slowly walked backwards, towards the edge of the building they were standing on. She wasn't going to waste anymore time on the exorcist- she had to find the girl before the Noah family got involved. Shi had to prove herself. Shi ran at the exorcist once more, only this time she jumped over him. Using her scythes to parry his blade when he struck. She used that to boost her over the opposite side of the building roof and began falling towards the cement ground, holding her legs out straight for when she landed.

Shi landed on her feet, creating a small creator around her and took off towards the sound of the imploding akuma- thinking it was the female exorcist. When she got close enough for the song to reach her ears, a pulse ran through her being and she froze. The song was both calling to her and acting as poison. Despite the immense pain she was in, Shi continued down the path, following the music. When she finally reached the female exorcist and the girl, the song had stopped and the female was on the ground, holding the small child. The small girl gasped and held onto her flute tightly. "How'd you slip by that other guy?!" She asked, confused and a little frightened. Kanda growled as the woman backed away. His stall tactic hadn't worked and as he ran after the Akuma, once she was out of sight.

He had noticed that Danni had landed again and jumped off the roof, landing in between the exorcist and girl, and the Akuma. "She jumped off the building." Kanda replied shortly to the girl, "Leave this to me and get the girl out of here." He ordered never letting his eyes stray from the woman. "Don't get your panties in a twist... Concentrate on your job." Danni interrupted him as she soothed the girl in her arms. The young girl blinked a few times when the male exorcist answered her, then looked at the purple haired akuma. She didn't really look like an akuma..not that she wasn't chasing her. The girl was quite glad though, that Danni was still holding her in her arms- she felt safe and oddly..loved. She looked at the dark haired male and held her flute. "I could play..my flute.. My song should take care of her- if she's an akuma..." Lilia spoke in a timid voice. Shi only smirked and raised her scythes, starring at Kanda. "I've already heard your song child, but am no ordinary akuma." She spoke in a low tone, only taking a moment to glance at the girl from the corner of her eye. She looked back at Kanda. "He should know- we've fought before." She said, attempting to tease the male exorcist.

"I'm going to find Lavi and see if he needs help with the Akuma, while keeping..." Danni paused a hit, flushing a bit as she turned to the girl, "I'm sorry, I didn't ask you, your name." She apologized, even though sh knew it wasn't exactly the time. The young blonde haired girl blinked several times when the exorcist woman asked for her name, a light flush tinting her pale cheeks. "L-Lilia.." She answered in a shy sweet voice. "Most of the kids at the orphanage just call me Lilly." She added, smiling at Danni.

Kanda tightened his grip on his sword and glared at the Akuma as he got into his fighting stance. "I will deal with her myself." He stated rather bluntly after a moment of listening to Danni, not wanting anyone to interfere with his fight. "She is right though, she is not a normal Akuma, she can feel emotions other than hatred and can think on her own." After it all, Danni smiled softly at Lilia, "It's nice to meet you Lily, I'm Danni." She spoke softly, "The blunt guy is Kanda, you can trust him as well." She spoke softly, not letting the girl go. It was rare fir Danni to get attached to others, but this girl had somehow drawn out Danni's maternal instincts that only came out around Allen.

Hearing a scream from the other Akumas that gathered, she unleashed her wings once more. "I know you don't like their cries, but if I were to cover your ears would that help?" She asked as she took to the sky. Lilia looked up at Danni and nodded sheepishly. "I-I think that'll help..." She answered softly, wondering if she'd see the red haired exorcist again. Lavi had heard the scream and had already began to move. He shielded a human woman and Bookman used his compass needles to destroy the immediate akuma. Lavi looked up only to see Danni with the child, then took out a couple of other surrounding akuma with his hammer while Bookman got the woman to safety.

Danni smiled at the girl and took out some headphones, gently placing them over the girls ears, "Just relax now Lily, if you get scared, just let me okay?" She spoke softly, pulling out her chains again after starting her MP3 player to a symphonic playlist. Akuma ended up surrounding Lavi and Danni tossed her chains at them, letting the feathers guide the chains to wrap around them. Lilia closed her eyes as Danni put the headphones over her ears and held up her flute and began to play the same song as before. Taking care of the akuma around Danni. She couldn't hear their cries, so she didn't mind continuing to play her song fully through, causing the silver flute to glow."Lavi, how many more of these things do you think will come?" She asked, flying down near him.

Lavi used the fire seal to burn a couple of akuma's that Danni had missed. "I'm guessing as many as it takes to depart that girl from her innocence." He answered her with a light huff. Rolling her eyes at Lavi's response, Danni sighed a bit. "Well until Kanda is done playing around so we can get out of here or captures the girl, we'll have to stall." She muttered a but, not happy with that. She was just glad she knew how to reserve her energy to last longer in battle, but she was concentrated on keeping Lily safe. Lilia opened her eyes when Danni had landed and slowly lowered her flute, feeling a little drained. That was the first time the innocence bound to the flute had fully activated, and the young girl could feel something different about the flute that her mother had given her. She wouldn't say anything though- she wanted to help Danni, not burden her.

Once she had landed, she gently took the headphones from Lily's head and smiled at the girl. "You did great sweetie, but don't be afraid to tell us if you're tired." She reminded the girl before motioning to Lavi, "The redhead's name is Lavi." Lavi smirked and called his fire snake through innocence in his hammer. Lily blinked a few times when Danni pulled the headphones off her head, and looked up at her with an innocent smile. "Ms. Danni..can I stay with you?" She asked curiously in a quiet voice. Lavi glanced at the girl, then at Danni and noodled lightly to her. Lilia had an active innocence that she could use- they would have to take her to the Order. Seeing Lavi's confirmation, she looked down at Lilly, Danni couldn't help but smile at her and playfully ruffled her hair, "Of course sweetie, you can come with us and I'll make sure you stay with me if you like." She assured her with an easy smile and looked over at Lavi. "Is everyone else safe?" She asked curiously.

Lilia smiled happily and buried her little face in Danni's chest. She was scared to be leaving..but she knew she'd be safe with Danni. "Mama..." She whispered softly as she drifted off to sleep since she was safe and extremely worn out from the events that had occurred today. Lavi looked at Danni and nodded with a grin. "Yeah, and it looks like the akuma are starting to draw back." He answered casually, deactivating his hammer. Bookman joined them and gazed at the young sleeping girl. "Is that who they were after?" He asked.

 _*Kanda/Shi Fight*_  
Shi couldn't help but smirk at Kanda and changed one of her arms into a scythe. "Aw, you want me all to yourself?" She teased the exorcist, finding it rather amusing to see him annoyed by her snide comments. "I'll fight you- but only if you take me seriously." Shi said to him, starring right at him. She also enjoyed their last fight and was actually looking forward to fighting him again. Kanda smirked at the Akuma as he went into position again, raising his sword near his face. "No, I just don't like cowards who run from an opponent." He goaded her preparing for attack, glad that he had her attention now. "I always take my fights seriously. Do you?" He taunted, wanting to see if she would take the bait.

Shi smirked at his response and swung her scythe lightly, as if making her morphed arm dance. Who was running? She simply evaded him in hopes of getting to the girl and her flute. "Running? Never- and I mostly fight seriously.." She answered him casually before running to him and striking with focus. Shi now fully understood that this exorcist was not going to let her slip passed him. So she was attacking with more focus and balance. Her strikes would be forceful, but not blunt. Just like the first time they had fought. "I thought you hated running." Kanda smirked, remembering their last battle where cowardliness had been brought up. Deflecting her strike, he lashed out in a series our quick strikes. "I wasn't running!" She snapped.

It seems she was finally taking him serious this time around. Their battle was quite similar to their last encounter, but Kanda had something new to try, which was why at the last second, he dodged her strike and swept his foot out, taking her legs out from underneath her, then pressed his sword to her neck. Shi couldn't help but smirk at his comment. She deflected his series of attacks without braking a sweat. When Kanda suddenly took out her legs, using his foot, Shi lifted her head just enough to avoid the blade directly pointed at her throat. Shi grit her teeth and deformed her scythe back into an arm. That was sneaky...yet clever. "You gonna take me the Order now, exorcist?" She asked, indirectly admitting her defeat. Kanda glared down at the Akuma, watching as she reformed her hands, but didn't withdraw his sword from her neck.

"You're not the only one who learned something from our last battle." He informed her bluntly, letting his sword graze her neck some more, "I could kill you now Akuma and we wouldn't have to worry about you again..." He narrowed his eyes at her a bit more and frowned, "Unless it's your plan to wreck havoc once your there." Shi narrowed her eyes a little, but she wasn't sure what to do. "I can see that..." She said to him quietly, trying to come up with a plan. The blade lightly grazing her neck sent a small chill through her and she couldn't help but smirk. "If you were going to kill me- you would've already done it. Admit it, Kanda..I'm the first Akuma to give you a challenge." She said to him as she slowly brought up her hand and wrapped her fingers around the blade. "You enjoy our battles..at least our last one." She said in a low voice, since this battle wasn't exactly going well.

Shi took a moment to jerk the blade away from her neck and did a quick back-flip away from him, standing tall once more. "My only objective was to destroy the flute- which is now in the Order's hands..all I can do now is return to my creator. I do not wish to hunt for sport." She said to him. Kanda glared at the Akuma, part because she was right about enjoying their battles, it was the one thing that got his mind off everything else that had been plaguing him. He gripped his blade when the Akuma jerked his blade away and tensed a bit as she spoke once more. "And you realize that once you return to your Earl, you'll no doubt be punished for your failure." He stated, taking a step towards her. "There is nothing for you to return to, not to mention that you'll no doubt be killed. You failed in your mission. So what do you think the Earl will do with you now?"

Shi lowered her gaze to the concrete, saying nothing as Kanda spoke. He was right, and she knew it. But the Earl wouldn't kill her- she'd be punished but not killed. The Earl was too proud of his newest experiment. "It doesn't matter..I have to go back to him- it's in my nature to return to my creator." Besides, it wasn't like she could just go to the Order, she was an akuma! A new breed. She'd be a prisoner to the science department. Shi began to turn to walk away. Kanda frowned a bit as he watched the Akuma, his mind going in different directions before he settled on something that he nice ally would never do. "If you need a way out... Contact me with this." He stated, tossing her a communication device that automatically contacted him only before turning his back to the Akuma. "Saying that, just means you can move on from the Earl. Think about it." With that he left to join the others, wanting to leave this place.


	4. Chapter 4

Danni smiled softly as she watched Lilia fall asleep against her and gently smoothed her hair from the girls face, while making sure that her flute was with her. Looking over at Lavi, she nodded her head, "That's a relief, now all we need to do is wait for Kanda to finish with that female Akuma." She mused, deactivating her wings and shifted Lilia in her arms a bit. Looking over at Bookman, Danni nodded her head, "They were after her flute more so, that's her Innocence." She confirmed. Lavi leaned against a nearby building and crossed his arms over his chest. "He should've already have taken care of her.." He mused quietly. Kanda was usually quick about killing his targets- this was the second time they've encountered the female akuma and he took this long the last time he fought her too. What was going on with him? Bookman folded his hands together under his sleeves. "I see. Komui won't be pleased to see that it is a child that harvests the ability..." He said in a low voice. "Poor child." Bookman murmured.

Danni shrugged a bit as she looked at girl in her arms as they waited for Kanda to return. She didn't know much about the other missions that Kanda and Lavi had been on, but something told her that this was a bit unusual. Turning her focus to Bookman again, she nodded her head, "No... He won't be happy, but I'll take responsibility for and over her." She stated, leaving no room fir anything else. After all Lilia trusted her and Danni wasn't going to let anything happen to the girl. Bookman couldn't help but chuckle at Danni's response. When Lavi saw Kanda he stood straight and grinned. "Did she get away again?" He asked curiously.

Kanda looked at the group and scowled a bit at Lavi's question. "What do you think? Akumas are cowards and she escaped before I could land the final blow." He stated, walking past them. "Let's get going, we wasted more than enough time here now that we have the Innocence." He castes a brief glance at the kid in Danni's arms, but didn't say anything while heading back to the train station. Danni could only roll her eyes a bit at Bookman, but he kept quiet as their group followed Kanda so they headed back to the Order, at least with the way back, Danni could prepare Lilia a bit on what she could expect. It would be a surprise for most people to see her with a child like this, but then again, she was like her adoptive father a bit.

Once the team reached the Order and gave Komui their reports on what went down, what they found, and explained the innocence that they had recovered. Komui was not happy with having a child recruited..but it was only because of what his sister had to go through- so he gave the responsibility to Danni and Lavi to train/prepare her and Komui made it possible for Lilia to stay in the same room as Danni. Lavi was now in the cafeteria, just sitting down at a table to eat his tray-full of food.  
After meeting with Komui, Kanda left without a word and headed to the training area. Something was bothering him, and it had to do with the Akuma girl. As he trained, he couldn't help but feel that something was completely off with the entire thing. He was actually... Bothered by the way the Akuma seemed to be so compelled to stay with the Earl. Komui noticed that Kanda was acting more..reclusive..than he usually was. Had the team left something out while giving their report? He doubted it, but took an interest in what could be possibly bothering him. Things didn't usually bother the cold and sometimes heartless Kanda Yu...  
Some time after they brought Lilia into the order, Danni showed the girl around a little. Mainly to their room, the library and currently to the cafeteria. "Would you like to take a rest after we get something to eat or would you like to continue exploring?" She asked the smaller girl curiously. Thinking back on her 'shared' custody with Lavi, she couldn't help but wonder how it was going to turn out.

Lilia followed Danni rather closely, like a nervous child worried about getting lost at the city fair. The building was large and strange..and the inside was even bigger! Was this really where she'd be living? Yanked from her thoughts by Danni's question, she blinked a few times and looked up at her newly adoptive mother with an innocent smile. "Let's keep exploring~" She chirped, twirling in her brand new uniform- which she changed into when Danni showed her their room, just to make the skirt rise. Then giggled. She blinked and tilted her head. "Mr..Komui...said something about meeting Helveska?" She asked, not sure if she pronounced the name right.

Danni laughed softly as she watched her new adoptive daughter and offered the girl her hand. She was glad Komui agreed to let her watch over Lilia, especially since she could easily relate to what the small girl was going through. "Okay, we'll continue exploring, and let me know if you want or need me to carry you if you get tired." She agreed. There was a lot of places to show Lily, but she also didn't want her to over stress herself. Smiling softly at her, she nodded her head, "Yes, we do need to visit Hevlaska, would you like to have Lavi along too?" She asked, opening the cafeteria door, where most sounds stopped, watching as the two entered.

Lilia happily took Danni's offered hand and held it, nodding to her mother's words. "Okay~" She chirped with a smile as she walked with Danni to the cafeteria. Lilia took a moment to ponder the thought of Lavi coming too. She shook her head and looked up at Danni. "Lavi..." Her sentence was cut short by the cafeteria doors opening and everyone watched them. The chatter even stopped.. Lilia whimpered quietly and slowly moved behind Danni as to hide from the watching eyes of the people of the cafeteria.

Lavi curiously lifted his head to see the two and he smirked lightly at the girls, casually waving them over. Danni raised an eyebrow at the others, "What, you never seen a girl before?" She asked with a roll of her eyes before picking Lily up in her arms heading over to Lavi when he waved them over. "Would you still like something to eat sweetie?" She asked her daughter softly. "And don't worry about them, they're just not used to seeing a cute girl like you." She assured her. Once they got to Lavi's table, she sat down across from him, with Lily on her lap. "Hey." She greeted casually.

Lilly buried her head in Danni's chest when her adoptive mother picked her up. She felt relaxed in the arms of the woman, and a little relieved when she no longer felt eyes on her. She looked over at Lavi when Danni sat at the table across the seat from the red haired male, then nodded to Danni. "Of course, I'm starving~" Lilia cooed. She wasn't about to let a bunch of weary eyes stump her. This was her home now. Lilia smiled at Danni's words. "It's not everyday a child gets recruited into the Order, right mama?" She said, still smiling.

Lavi couldn't help but smirk at the small girl. "How is she liking it here?" He asked, glancing at his partner. Danni chuckled softly at her daughter and smiled softly at her before kissing the top of her head. "Tell me what you like and I'll go order food for both of us." She gently ran her fingers through Lily's hair soothingly. Lily's response made her smile drop a bit as she gave the girl a gentle squeeze. "You're right sweetie, but remember that you don't need to push yourself." After all, it wasn't easy being an exorcist. Looking up at Lavi, she smirked a bit, "She's getting her bearings, after we eat, I'm taking her down to see Hevlaska." She replied with a bit of a shrug. It would be interesting to see what came from this partnership she and Lavi were put into. "Getting some relaxing time?" She couldn't help but tease.

Lilia frowned a bit at Danni's response to her half-joking question, like she was pouting more than actually frowning. "I know, I know but I do want to get stronger so I can match some of the other exorcists~" She said quietly with a soft sigh, then looked up at her again. "I like cheeseburgers with extra bacon, a small bowl of fruit and a couple of macadamia nut and raspberry cookies - please?" She answered excitedly, then calmed down and slowly moved her butt over onto the seat right beside Danni.

Lavi couldn't help but laugh, she sounded like she was ordering from a fast-food restaurant. "You're lucky our chef can cook just about anything you can think of." He teased lightly. He glanced at Danni and nodded lightly. "Yea, pretty much." He replied with a light shrug. Bookman was crawling his ass again. "Hmm..Helvaska?" He tilted his head and looked at Lilia. "Kid, just remember- she's not as scary as she looks." Lavi said quietly, remembering what happened when Allen met the gentle guardian. Lilia blinked a few times and glanced at him funny. "Huh?" She asked.

Danni couldn't help but chuckle at Lily's pout and playfully poked her cheeks. "And you will sweetie, it will just take time though." She smiled softly and nodded her head as Lily told her what she wanted, and smiled at the fact that her adopted daughter was rather hungry. "Of course love, I'll be right back alright?" She smiled with amusement. It would definitely be amusing to have Lily around, but she was honestly looking forward to it. The only ting she was worried about was what would happen to her daughter when she had to go out on a mission. She chuckled at Lavi's response and smirked a bit, shaking her head a little. Standing up a bit, she gently ruffled Lily's head, "Why don't you explain a bit while I get some food?" She suggested, "I'll be right back." She smiled softly at Lily before heading to their chief and ordered Lily's food as well as food for herself.

Lavi scratched the back of his head as Danni left the table, trying to figure how to explain the gentle giant to Lilia so she wouldn't be afraid of her. Lilia only titled her head. "Helvaska's the guardian of all innocence, and she'll configure how much the bond is with your innocence. The higher the percentage, the more stable the connection or whatever." He tried explaining without confusing the young girl. He wasn't used to talking to children. Lilia folded her arms on the table and put her head down. She still didn't understand, too many grown up words that didn't comprehend.

After ordering the food, Danni waited for Jeryy to finish. "I'm surprised Danni, I never took you to like children." The chef mused, looking over at the quieter exorcist. Looking over at her daughter, even though she knew Lily was safe with Lavi, the older female shrugged a bit. "Something about her just resonated with me... I was around her age when I was taken in." She shrugged a bit, standing fully as the chef presented her with her order. "Gotta say though, never expected it to be you and Lavi." Something told her that a betting pool would start because of this. As she walked back to the table, she chuckled softly. "Foods up sweetie." She gently sat the trays down before sitting. Lilia lifted her head and looked at Lavi, who seemed to be off in his own world. "Lavi.." She said softly, quickly grabbing the red head's attention. "Come with us to see Helvaska." The young girl spoke quietly in a questioning tone. Lavi smirked and nodded to her, then reached forward and ruffled her blonde hair a little. "Sure." He said to her.

Lilia fixed her hair and looked up at Danni when she arrived to the table with their food. She waited until the trays were on table before picking up a French fry and popping it into her mouth the three of them finished eating, they went to see Hevlaska. Along the way, Danni tried to help Lily understand what Hevlaska was. It was rather amusing to watch the girl, before deciding that it would just be better for her to see it fur herself. Getting into the lift, Danni started the machine up. "Just relax when you see Hevlaska, it won't hurt you." Glancing at Lavi, she couldn't help but think back to her suspicions of a betting pool.

[Elsewhere in the Order]  
After cooling off, Kanda finally felt training area and showered. Once dressed again, he headed out to the cafeteria, planning on getting some food. On the way there, he passed Danni, Lavi and their adoptive daughter. It was still ironic to the stoic man that the two of them ended up as parents. Kanda ate in silence before leaving to get another mission. He hated being stuck at the Order without something to do. Barging into Komui's office, Kanda looked at the chief in irritation. "I want another mission."


	5. Chapter 5

Komui blinked when Kanda had suddenly barged in, and looked at him rather surprised. Lenalee was also in his office, getting onto her brother for not doing his paper work- as usual. The chief cleared his throat and leaned over his desk. "There isn't one currently, unless you feel like staking out in a town speaking of a witch until the full moon brightens the night sky." He spoke calmly as he kept his firm gaze on the irritated samurai. Lenalee glared at her older brother. "Allen and I were supposed to go for that mission!" She said, slightly annoyed. Komui shrugged. "Allen doesn't do well with "ghosts", I'm reassigning you two to something different." He replied sternly, having an idea that the Noah Family would be interested as well. He didn't want his sister getting hurt. Komui was always more protective over her..even after the European Branch was attacked. He didn't want anything like that happening again. Tsking at the task, Kanda grunted a bit at the mention of the beansprout.

Having him and Komui's sister around would be nothing more than a pain. "Whatever. I don't care if they go along." He stated and stalked out if the office to get ready. He just needed something to get his mind focused on what was important. Lenalee watched Kanda leave after accepting the mission, then glanced at her worried looking brother. "I'm going with him, and you can't stop me." She said before taking her leave to get ready for the mission. Allen yawned a bit as he started out of his room, it had been a while since he had been at the Order and he wasn't too sure yet on how he would be received with everything that had been going on with him. He knew Lenalee was trying to get a mission for the two of them to go on, but he honestly wasn't sure if he would be allowed to go on one at all.

Feeling something land on his shoulder, he looked down and smiled at Timcampy, the small golem that his mentor left to him. Kanda was turning a corner when he spotted the bean-sprout and sneered a bit "Get your things ready. We're leaving on a mission." He stated coldly as he passed. In truth he didn't say it because he wanted Allen along, but Lenalee would be a lot less annoying if the shrimp was there too. Once Lenalee had her things ready, she went to meet Allen to tell him they had a mission. If Kanda hadn't already passed by him or something. But she was sure that he hadn't been told the details, so she had to meet with him one way or another. Allen brightened when he saw Lenalee, having gone back to his room to pack. "So... What is it that we're doing? Kanda only told me to pack..." The silver haired boy rubbed the back of his neck as the two waited for the silent samurai.

Something must have been bothering him to be even more hostile than usual, plus he had also been looking forward to seeing the others.. Lenalee glanced at Allen and thought about how to explain their mission. "Well..there's a rumor about a witch. Just like the one from a few months ago. Remember?" She hoped she wouldn't have to kill another child, even if it was an akuma. "We'll be staking out until nightfall, when then witch in question usually shows herself, the night of a full moon." She finished explaining to her companion. Allen nodded his head, wincing a bit at the memory of the witch they had to take of before. "Let's hope it's nothing like that... it would be nice if we can keep them alive." Kanda packed quickly and couldn't help but frown at the same time. The Akuma had been on his mind, much to his displeasure and irritation. He knew if he saw her again, he wouldn't hold back. Stalking to the meeting point, he barely looked at the two going with him and made his way down. Lenalee blinked when Kanda just walk passed them like they weren't there then followed her teammate. This was going to be a long night...

Allen sighed a bit as Kanda passed them and groaned. "What's up with Kanda anyway?" He asked, knowing that they had to catch up with him soon. Kanda was focused on getting this job done and getting his mind off everything going on in his own mind. Lenalee shrugged lightly when Allen asked about Kanda, choosing not to comment on his take on the last "witch" mission they encountered. "I'm not sure..brother thinks it has something to do with that new akuma girl though. I have to say, I think he's right Allen." She answered quietly. Glancing at the silver haired boy once more with concerned violet eyes. "Every time he faces her- he comes home all twisted up." Lenalee added in a soft voice. She knew Kanda better than any of her teammates. "Akuma girl huh... Do you think he likes her?" Allen asked before thinking and flushed. "I-I uh... I mean... It could be something... People often act weird around people they like and everything..." He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

He always got tongue tied like this, when he spoke first. "Why do you think that is though?" He asked as they followed their silent teammate. Kanda waited for the other two, impatiently mind you, but he wanted to get this over with. Once Allen and Lenalee arrived with the watcher, he boarded the train, knowing that they would all sit together like usual. Lenalee held in a giggle at Allen's reaction to his question, and shook her head. She ran her fingers through her shoulder length hair as they walked behind their teammate. "Kanda would never come to like an akuma Allen, they're inhuman." She answered him quietly, her violet eyes softening as she thought about the situation. If only they knew what was going through his head. Allen flushed a bit as Lenalee giggled and scratched his cheek a bit. "Yeah... But isn't this Akuma different?" He asked softly, looking down at the ground as they walked. "Besides...technically... I'm not human... I'm part of the Noah's too..." His voice dropped quietly as he looked over at her.

Allen knew that not everyone who wasn't human could love, and with him being part of the Noah's, he was technically not 'human'. Lenalee rolled her eyes and shook her head lightly. "She's still an akuma..." She said in a quiet voice. "A demon." Lenalee murmured in a lowered voice. She sighed and lightly placed a hand on his shoulder. "You have a human heart, Allen..and you're our teammate. You're nothing like that akuma." Lenalee said to him with a small smile before going and sitting across from Kanda. Allen didn't know how to react to Lenalee's words and instead just nodded his head. The one time he had somewhat interacted with that woman, he felt something was off with her. A small smile graced his face though at Lenalee's additional words, but he knew that many still thought him as a monster. Not saying anything, he sat down next to Lenalee and brought out a map of where they were going.

 _|Elsewhere..|_  
Lily walked with her mother and Lavi, not yet seeing him as a father figure and tried comprehend what Danni was trying to tell her about the guardian. Upon actually getting to see the guardian, she tightly held her flute in her arms. They had to stop to get her innocence so the guardian could do her thing. Her blue eyes were as wide as saucers as she stared at the large white creature. When Helvaska greeted the the of them, Lilia squealed a little and his behind her mother, shivering like a chihuahua.  
Lavi knelt beside the startled child and held a hand out to her. "Come out from there, she won't hurt you... Helvaska here is as harmless as a stuffed bear." Lilia blinked a few times and looked at him with wide eyes for a moment before slowly taking Lavi's offered hand and coming out of hiding from behind Danni. Danni relaxed when Lavi was able to get Lily to come out from behind her.

Standing next to the red head, she cupped her elbows a bit, watching Lily with a soft smile. "You're quite good with kids. I'm actually quite impressed and surprised." She admitted softly, looking over at the taller male. She didn't mean her comment to be mean or anything, but it was her way of admitting that she didn't know him very well. Lavi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and chuckled. "It just kind of came to me..outta no where." He said in response to her comment. Maybe this partnership would be good for him. Plus, it gave Lavi some time away from Bookman. When Helvaska went to pick up Lilia, the child did spazz a little, but calmed down once she was face-to-face with the gentle guardian. She did however keep a firm grip on her mother's flute as the guardian did her percentage count aloud. Helaska's percentage stopped around 64%, which for a body as small as Lilia- was actually quite impressive.

She explained what the percentage meant in away the child would understand as she would return the child to Danni's arm were she would be most comfortable, but held onto her until Danni took Lilia into her arms. Chuckling softly, Danni smiled a bit at his reaction. "It did the trick well." She mused softly as she watched over her daughter. Maybe this partnership would be a good thing for her, plus, she was already soft on Lily anyway. Hearing the percentage, Danni was impressed as she stepped forward to receive her girl. "Thank you Hevlaska." She spoke softly to the deity, cradling Lily to her. Lilia curled up I'm Danni's arms, holding her flute loosely. Helvaska smiled and nodded her head, releasing the small girl. Lavi smirked, feeling quite content with himself.

Nodding her head a bit, Danni chuckled softly as she operated the lift once more, taking them back to the previous level. "Well, now that, that's done, what would you like to do?" She asked, leaving the question open for either of them to answer her. In truth, she wouldn't mind if they decided to just relax for the day instead of doing anything else, but she also knew that if Lily wanted to see more, she would do that too. Lavi hung his head. "Well I've got to go see what Bookman wants me to do next." He said as the lift lowered down to the previous level, then waved lightly and walked off. Danni gave Lavi a sympathetic smile, realizing how much pressure the redhead was under. "Good luck with that." She chuckled softly and looked down at her daughter once it was just them. Lilia looked up at Danni with a grin. "Let's go explore some more~" She chirped.

Laughing softly at the idea, she nodded her head. "Alright sweets, where shall we go next? The training rooms, library, or the town below?" She asked curiously and started walking from the lift. Lilia squirmed a little in her mother's arms as Danni questioned were to go next. She blinked, stopped squirming and looked up her mother. "There's a town below?" She asked curiously. "Let's go there first." She chirped. Setting Lily down, Danni offered her adoptive daughter her hand. "Yes there is, you might have seen a bit of it when we passed through up here." She expanded softly and nodded her head with a laugh. "Alright, just stay close to me alright sweetie?"

Lilia happily took her mother's offered hand and held it tightly. "Okay mama." She replied to the older exorcist with a happy hum to it. She really couldn't recall seeing a town on her way to the Order, so she shrugged it off with a smile. Giving her daughter's hand a squeeze, Danni smiled softly at her and nodded her head. "Thank you Lily. And if you see something of interest, let me know alright? We can always come back to the town again." She explained, leaving a notice with one of the workers under Komui to let him know, before taking her daughter to the town below the mountain. Lily giggled and nodded her head. "Okay mama~" She chirped as they started to the town below the mountain, after Danni dropped off a note. She couldn't wait to see the town. Smiling at her daughter, the two of them heading to the town, it wasn't very busy, but Danni was still worried about losing Lily in the slight crowds. "Would you like to go to the toy shop, clothes shop, bookstore or the park first?" Danni asked curiously. Lilia looked up at Danni with wide blue eyes when she mentioned toy shop. "I've never been in a toy shop before." She said, glancing around as they walked around the town.

It was true too. She hadn't been clothing shopping, or inside a toy store due to being stuck at the orphanage most of her life- until the akuma woman came after her. Looking down at Lily, Danni knelt down in front of her and gave her a soft time, "Then let's go in there and I'll buy you a couple of things, then we'll go to the clothes store and get you some outfits alright?" She spoke softly and pressed her lips to the top of Lily's head. "Does that sound good to you sweets?" Lilia's eyes twinkled at her mother's words about going into the toy shop and getting a few things, and then going to get some outfits. Over joyed with the idea, she practically hug-tackled Danni and nuzzled her playfully. "That sounds awesome~" She chirped, pulling back from her mother and smiling brightly.


	6. Chapter 6

The afternoon in town was good fir both Danni and Lily since it allowed them to bond more with one another. And Danni would admit that she had spoiled Lily a but with the shopping, but in truth, the young woman was happy to do it. "Ready to head back sweets, or would you like to get something to eat?" She asked her daughter curiously from the bench they were sitting on, just enjoying the nice day out. Lilia leaned into her adoptive mother, tightly holding her giant teddy bear. The afternoon had been amazing for the child. Danni took her shopping and she had a few bags around her feet consisting of one bag of toys and two bags of clothes. She snuggled her bear and glanced up at Danni. "Let's get something to eat, then go back." She suggested quietly. After eating, she'd surely be ready for a nap..or bedtime.

Danni smiled at her daughter and smiled softly. She was glad that she had a good time and in truth, Danni had enjoyed shopping for her little girl. "Alright sweetheart, let's go to that cafe you spotted on our way here and we'll get something there okay?" She offered as she stood up, taking the bags in hand and offered her daughter her hand so they wouldn't get separated. Lilia nodded with a giant innocent grin across her thin lips. "Okay, mama~" She chirped happily, watching Danni for a moment before gladly taking hold of the offered hand and giving it a light, affectionate squeeze. Giving Lily's hand an affectionate squeeze back, Danni led her daughter to one of the restaurants, where she knew they had a kids menu. Once inside, she got them a booth in a corner, out of the way of others. She had a feeling of being watched all day and she wanted Ho see if her suspicions were correct or not. "What would you like to drink love?" She asked curiously, still feeling surprised at how easily she fell into this maternal role.

Lilia followed Danni to the restaurant and sat across the table from her. She already knew she wanted a burger with fries and pretty much what she had for lunch 'cause she was a kid. "I'd like a soda pop, please?" She answered casually, tilting her head lightly. Danni smiled softly at her daughter and nodded her head, "Of course sweetie." When the waitress came over to them, she set their orders, a pop for her girl and some tea for herself "You okay mama?" She asked curiously, taking note that she seemed a little bothered. She kept an eye out the windiest and at the door, since the feeling still didn't leave. "I'm fine sweets, I just feel like we're being watched all day since we left." She replied softly. Movement from the corner of her eye caught her attention and she "Luckily for us, it also means we have a free meal." She winked at her daughter teasingly. Lilia blinked a couple of times, then shrugged lightly. She didn't completely understand what Danni had said. She just sat back and took a sip from her pop. "What're you gonna order?" Lilia asked curiously. Smiling softly, Danni sipped her tea, knowing exactly how she was going to play this game. "I was thinking of some pasta. What are you going to have?" She smiled softly at her adoptive daughter. The young girl thought for a moment before answering. "I thought I wanted a burger..but now I think I want what you're having." She answered with a small smile. Danni paused a bit and tucked some hair behind her ear, "Are you sure you wanted me as your guardian Lily?" She asked softly.

Lilia blinked a few times at Danni's question and sat forward. "Of course I do! You saved my life...I don't want anybody else..." She answered in a panic at first, then settled down and rested her arms on the table.

 **[Mission; Howling Moon]**  
Shi had fallen asleep due to being stuck in darkness since her eyes wouldn't open. She couldn't remember if she even still had her eyes... The poor thing went through hell when she returned to the castle. Shi slowly opened her darkened eyes and sat up in her bed, staring into the mirror blankly. The whites of her eyes were blackened and her multicolored eyes seemed lifeless. Shi felt nothing. Had she finally been broken? It didn't matter now..tonight she had orders to attack another village with the twins. Tonight when the full moon shined bright and the "witch" of the small town would show herself. It was probably nothing more than a trapped spirit, but she had to check it out before the exorcists learned of it. Shi dressed herself in a pitch black bodysuit looking clothing and put on a pair of silky white gloves before going and meeting the twins to take their leave to the small town.

Shi and the twins arrived at the small town and waited on the roof of a tall chapel. Debitto had made the akuma slip on a black dress over her bodysuit to appear more normal, the straps were thin so she wouldn't have to worry about tearing the sleeves when she used her scythes. "You're not gonna flake out on us if it's a child are you, pet?" Jasdero teased like an idiot. Shi said nothing, didn't even look at him, and his brother hit him over the head. "Shut up idiot! She's not our pet." Debitto scowled. Shi still had faint blood stains on her cheeks from crying when she got punished, like she couldn't scrub them off. She felt numb all over and her eyes still seemed lifeless. Being able to sense their innocence, Shi raised her head lightly. "They're here..." She spoke in a quiet monotonic voice. Debi cursed under his breath and pulled Shi close to him. "Those damn exorcists!" The dark haired twin growled. Jasdero lowered himself to one knee. "Once the sun goes down, your pet better stay out of sight." He murmured with a dry gay-sounding laugh.

Debitto released Shi and gave her a light push. "Go find somewhere to hide, we'll find that witch once the exorcists are dealt with." He said to her quietly. Jasdero tilted his head to the side, knowing full well that the exorcists would beat them unless they fused.. But he trusted his brother. He'd seen that look in his golden eyes before- the thought sent a shiver down the blonde's spine. Shi only looked back her "masters" for a moment with blank eyes before jumping down from the roof to hide in the shadows of the alley. With her outfit- she'd blend into the shadow perfectly.

It took a few hours, but the group finally made it to the town where the supposed witch was supposed to appear. There was still daylight around them and Kanda led the group to a rooftop to wait for night to come. The entire ride Kanda had been quiet, lost in this own thoughts. Allen didn't want to incur the wrath of Kanda, so he kept quiet, thinking about the Akuma girl that kept popping up. Lenalee worried about Kanda and how much the akuma girl had wrapped herself around his mind, but her violet eyes starred outside and watched the scenery change as the train sped they finally reached the town, she followed her teammates to the rooftops of the buildings, possibly the safest place to be.

Kanda was starting to get impatient, but he knew that they couldn't make a move until nightfall. "You two and go around the town and look, see if there's anyone of interest. I'll stay here." He said, rather distantly from his vantage point. Something told him that the Akuma girl was here, which could only mean that he would be keeping her occupied. Allen gulped a bit as he looked between Lenalee and Kanda. Something told him that there was more to this akuma girl than anyone of them knew. If he had joined the Noah's, he might have been able to do something, but he refused to be part of them. They were evil, nothing more and nothing less in his mind. Lenalee only nodded to Kanda and gently tugged Allen's hand, to tell him to follow her, then stood and began walking off. Making her way down to the ground to look around. The place kind of looked like a ghost town..but there was bound to be someone around..right? Maybe all of the residents were safely inside their homes? Oh she hoped that was the case...

Allen followed Lenalee to the ground floor with a sigh. Something felt weird about this entire thing. For once Nea wasn't bugging him, but he still felt a strange sense of deja vu. "You look more worried than usual Lenalee... Are you sure you're alright?" He asked her on sighed quietly and shook her head lightly. "I'm worried about Kanda.." She paused and glanced at Allen. "I know I usually brush most of Kanda's grumpiness but something is really getting to him...and that never happens." She answered softly. "I'm sure Kanda will be fine, whatever is bothering him will eventually pass." Allen was being positive when he said that, even though he didn't know if it was true. "He won't let us down Lenalee, he's a good exorcist, he always gets a job done." Lenalee nodded lightly and smiled a little. "I know.. You know how much I care about my teammates." She said to him in a soft voice. Allen smiled and nodded his head, "I know, you've always been a good person." He spoke softly as they two of them walked.

The twins spotted Allen and Lenalee and stood in front of them. "Why is it you have to ruin our plans?" Jasdero spat. Debitto shook his head and glared at the duo. "Just get outta here why don't cha?" He growled. Lenalee stopped and blinked a few times, then narrowed her violet eyes. "Not without a fight." Looking at the two Noah, Allen couldn't help but tense at their words. "The only ones leaving are you." He stated coldly, which he only did when ready to fight. Lenalee activated her crystallized Dark Boots and ran at Jasdero since he annoyed her the most. She kicked him in the face, which sent him flying into the air. The blonde quickly pulled out his pistol and the darker haired twin jumped up next to him before they yelled "red bomb! Blazing Red Planet!" in union and shot a large fireball at the two of them. Lenalee dodged and glanced at Allen. "Look out Allen!" She called to him as the twins fired off a second shot of the red bomb.

|Elsewhere..|  
Shi kept herself hidden in the hidden shadows in the alley..but she didn't want to just sit here. She didn't have a choice though. Well..actually she kind of did. Staying out of sight from twins, she went went walking around the town, managing to stay within the shadows to hide. Kanda sighed through his nose, he knew everyone was catching onto his change in personality, but he knew something was going to come out of this mission. That Aluma girl... It was something about her that kept him unhinged. And he was going to find out. Tonight. He was keeping his eyes open for any kind of movement, from either the Noah family or this supposed witch. Sensing that staying up on the roof was a waste of time, Kanda headed to the ground. Since the other two were off doing their own thing, he could take a better look else where.

Shi noticed Kanda and froze, concealed in the darkness of the shadows. She wanted to approach him, to win a fight between them..maybe to get to taken to the Order. Shaking her head violently, she just stood there for a moment before remembering the torture she went through. Pain ran through her and ran at Kanda with her arms as scythes without warning.


	7. Chapter 7

Kanda paused in his steps, feeling eyes on him and looked around with narrowed eyes. It was footsteps that alerted him of someone approaching and he turned, activating his innocence no sooner than she struck him. "You..." He murmured, pushing back against her to give them some distance. "What are you doing?" Shi looked at him with empty eyes. The white's of her eyes were blackened, and her irises were a dark violet, she looked like she was crying again, even if there no tears.. No words were spoken and she attacked him again, only this time she managed to get him on the ground quite forcefully, one of her blades to his neck. Her mindset had shifted, it was like she wanted to kill him this time.

Maybe Earl really did break her... This wasn't like her at all. She usually at least spoke to him before they tussled, and her eyes.. Kanda grunted when he looked up at the girl frowning at her. "This isn't like you... Snap out of it!" He snapped at her. "You're still human damnit. If you don't prove me that you still have that mentality, then you're not worth my time. You still have the com device that I gave you... So show me what that means!" He challenged her, gripping his sword a bit as he looked up at her. What was up with her eyes? He'd only seen them like that once before- all he remembered was that it wasn't good. Was it her akuma?

Shi grit her teeth at the words he spoke, fighting to gain control of her body. Shi slowly backed off of him and shifted her weapon back to her normal arms, his words ringing in her ears. "I'm still..human..." She repeated softly in almost a whisper. Shi brought her hands to her ears and slowly sank to her knees, trembling. She could still hear the screaming of innocent people from the torture she was put through. Shi heard it every time she was in silence, even if it was only brief. As the girl backed away, Kanda got up before kneeling in front of her, resting his hands over her hands. "I can't do it anymore... He tried to break me..and I almost let him.." She spoke a quiet wispy voice. "Yes, you're still human, you still feel... You can control the Akuma inside you." He spoke quietly as he pulled her hands away from her ears and tilted her head up.

"You're stronger than that, this is proof. You didn't let him break you, you're here and you don't have to go back." He didn't know why he was being comforting like this, but he knew better than anyone what it meant to be more than what they were made to do. Shi could not help but stare in Kanda's dark blue eyes, when he got close enough to remove her hands from her ears. She never noticed how much they had changed from their first meeting.. His eyes weren't cold and heartless anymore.. merely.. understanding. Black tears brimmed her inhuman eyes and she shook her head. 'What if..I can't do it?' She thought quietly, doubting herself since giving into the akuma blood was all she really knew. Seeing the tears in the girls eyes, Kanda's face soften into a rare look, he could tell what she was thinking. "You're doing it now. All you need is to learn how to control it. If you lose control, I can snap you out of it." He smirked a bit, "we both know I can."

His words stuck to her like glue and she moved her eyes to the ground, as they returned to their natural multicolored state. "Will you..take me away from him...?" Shi spoke in a quiet voice. And surely, if she turned on the Noah now..after losing the Arc..they would not hesitate to come after her. Plus, she doubted that the Dark Order would welcome her.. What was she to do? Kanda watched her and though he shouldn't have been surprised about her question, he was. He knew the Order would want to experiment on her, if he could make a case, he could become her handler and help train her. "I can do that, I can keep you safe from the Order and help you learn control."

His words seemed to comfort the girl..but enrage the akuma within her. Shi slowly reclaimed her hands from Kanda's hold. "Shi..is my name.." She said to him in a soft voice after he had spoken. Kanda smirked a bit when she introduced herself, "You're safe Shi." He spoke softly, finding that the name suited her. It wasn't until then that a surge of pain ran through her entire being. The only thing she did was close her eyes tightly and try to push passed it. The Earl was trying to get in her head. **_'Troublesome girl...'_ ** His voice echoed in the back of her mind.

Her eyes opened again, blankly looking at Kanda. Ignoring The Earl was something she knew not how to do.. "Kanda..he's in my head.." She murmured quietly in almost a whisper. _**'My dear, why aren't you aiding the twins? Wasting your time with the exorcist again? Leave him and go to them!'**_ His voice echoed, and her body acted on its own. Shi slowly stood and looked in the direction of the twins. Clearly, she wanted to stay with Kanda. When she spoke again, about the Earl being inside her head, something inside him tense. "Fight him Shi, he doesn't control you! You control yourself." He stated as he stood up and faced her. "Prove that you can control the Akuma inside you Shi. You are your own master."  
Nightfall finally came.

How could she fight the creator of Akuma..? The Noah she could ignore..but The Millennium Earl himself? It almost seemed impossible! "It's not that easy.." Almost.. Kanda though..gave her hope. A sense of hope that the Noah never gave her. Their words always felt..empty... Earl didn't give her a free-will after all, it came from being human. But, she wasn't some modified Akuma that could freely ignore his orders- so much as it wasn't too much for them to burden. 'What are you waiting for, Shi? Go to them, or shall I strip you of your free-will?' His voice echoed in the back of her mind. Despite her efforts to fight against his words, her eyes began to glow dimly. She was straining herself greatly, but the Earl was much too powerful for her to ignore. "He's..too strong.." She spoke in a quiet voice. She finally had someone to count on to take her from that evil man- and now she was too weak to fight the very man she wanted to escape! "I'm sorry..." She managed to whisper before one of her arms shifted into a scythe and she took off to aid the twins.

Kanda cursed a bit as he went after Shi, he knew she could fight the Earl off, but he had seen the doubt in her eyes. Tackling the girl to the ground, Kanda, pressed his weight on top of her to stop her from moving. "Listen to me Shi. You are stronger than this. The moment you doubt yourself, he wins. If you have any faith, have it in me. I promised that I was going to free you from him and keep you from harm! Use that hope to fight." He spoke into her ear. Soon, whoever ended up winning, would get to the witch.

 _ **|Meanwhile..|**_  
Allen's innocent grew as he shielded himself from the blasts. "I'm alright!" He assured Lenalee before charging at the other twin, swiping at them. He knew he would have to activate Crown Clown, his second evolution of his innocence. This was not going to be an easy fight. Debitto and his brother landed together, and they jumped back together as well, to dodge Allen's massive metallic claw. They held out their pistols and called out "blue bullet" in union as they began to shoot ice from their pistols at the two exorcists multiple times. They weren't going to get passed them again. Not like their fight within the Noah's Ark a while back. Of course, both sides were stronger now.

Allen moved quickly towards Lenalee, pushing her out of the way while his innocence changed forms again. "How do you want to take them?" He asked, looking at the brothers. It would help if Nea would talk to him a bit, but this was a battle for him and Lenalee. Lenalee had zoned out for some reason until Allen moved her out of the way of the frozen blast. She sank to her knees as if suddenly doubting herself and shook her head lightly. Lenalee stood back and reactivated her crystal type dark boots. The last time they had fought the twins, Lenalee couldn't use her boots..she even got captured by a weird bubble caused by their pistols. So, Allen's question had her slightly stumped. But she wasn't going to put her down. She narrowed her eyes and glanced at Allen. "We have to separate them!" She said to him. Their attacks wouldn't work if they weren't together. Plus, they couldn't risk the two becoming one...

Allen grew worried when Lenalee didn't say anything, but he was relieved when she spoke. "You focus on one and I'll focus on the other." He agreed as he ran towards the dark haired twin, slashing him with his talon like hand where small orbs came out. He rushed forward again, this time he was able to separate the twins, hoping that Lenalee would be able to keep the other twin busy. As the twin he was focused on dodged his attacks, Allen created some spheres with his next attack, which exploded behind the Noah. Lenalee nodded to her companion and and ran at the blonde twin, jumping into the air again and coming down on him. He dodged it and tried wacking her with the butt of his pistol, but Lenalee took back to the air. Lenalee ran at the blonde brother and jumped high into the air, and coming down hard on top of Jasdero. Hoping that the force of the impact would cause the twin to lose his pistol, but hope was soon lost when the blonde twin got back up and was still holding his gun. "Tch." She growled quietly. The twins stood side by side with smirks on their faces. "Ooo, it seems that lady exorcist got her innocence back!" Jasdero cakled as he watched her with interest. Debito grit his teeth and wacked his brother up side the head. "Dumbass!" He scolded. She looked at Jasdero and started kicking wind funnels at him for him to try and dodge. Jasdero got caught in one of the funnels and went flying into one of the nearby buildings. The dark haired twin growled and attempted to go check on his brother, but Allen wasn't letting up.

With Debitto distracted, Allen rushed up behind him and he shoved his hand into the Noah's stomach. Debitto gasped out in pain, gritting his teeth as Allen pulled his hand back. Gripping his stomach, the Noah tried concentrating on an attach, but with the pain he was feeling, it was hard. Jasdero slowly came to with the sounds of his brother being overpowered and pushed himself from the creator in the building wall, landing on the concrete face first. He got up and aimed his pistol at the annoying exorcist woman and began firing rapid bullets at her, since they could only use their 'special' bullets when together. Lenalee flexed around in the air with the help of her crystalized dark boots and avoided the bullets with ease. Jasdero growled and aimed his pistol at her legs, now that she was focused on avoiding the bullets aiming her upper body. He managed to hit her upper thigh and she cried out, taking a fall from the air and towards the ground. Jasdero began laughing uncontrollably, shooting at her some more while she couldn't dodge his bullets.

Allen heard Lenalee fall and ran towards Jasdero, swiping at him while he was distracted and caught the Noah's arm. "Lenalee! Are you okay?" He called to his companion, afraid for her safety. Jasdero tried to reclaim his arm from the exorcists grip, flailing around and calling for his brother to get up. Lenalee winced, somehow managing not to crash through the concrete, and landed on her feet before falling to her knees. "I'm alright!" She called to Allen, even though she clearly wasn't. She had a bullet in her leg for cripes sake! Lenalee slowly stood and glanced down at the area where she had been shot and blinked a few times as her innocence pushed the bullet out. She was still getting used to having a parasitic type of innocence like her companion. Nevertheless, she was grateful to her innocence for excepting her.  
Allen gripped Jasdero's wrist tighter as Debitto tried standing on his feet. Raising his gun, he aimed it at Allen's back as the white haired male threw the other twin further away. Jasdero went flying, again, when Allen threw him further. Grinning widely as he caught glimpse of his brother stand and take aim at the white haired exorcist. Allen was starting to get a bit tired and the two twins made him even more weary than before. The battle within the Ark, he had defeated them..right? So, why the Noah still around? Shaking his head, he focused on the battle. "Allen!" Lenalee called to him, and quickly stood- running to Allen and moving him out of the way of the darker haired twins bullet to the head. Unfortunately, the bullet hit her somewhere in her upper-body and she grit her teeth, her bangs covering her violet eyes. Allen gasped when he was pushed away and starred at Lenalee worriedly as he grasped her shoulders.

Gently, he pushed her bangs from her face, "Lenalee..." He spoke quietly and tried to find where the bullet when through. He hoped and prayed that it wasn't anywhere vital. When her companion had a grip on her, she felt faint and fell into him without meaning to. "I'm glad I got to you in time.." She said to him in a quiet voice, with a sheepish smile. True, she had gotten shot somewhere bad..but at least the Noah hadn't managed to get her partner in the head, like he was planning. Allen made sure to keep Lenalee secure as he picked her up, "But now you're injured even worse." He spoke softly, guilt eating away at him as he found shelter and set his companion down. The wound was between her lungs and shoulder, so it didn't hit an organ, but it must have hit something major with all the blood that was coming through, which he began to -hopefully- wrap and stop.

Jasdero got up and went to his brother, supporting him with his arm to hold him up. "Debi, it's after dark..if we don't find the witch before these exorcists Earl will be angry." He said to his brother, glancing at him with a wicked concern. "We have to do something.." He lowered his voice as he spoke. Leaning on his brother, Debitto grunted slightly, they were both beaten up pretty badly, but his brother was right. "I know... And he's already pissed from last time still..." He mumbled a bit. Looking at the two exorcists, Debitto frowned, "As much as I hate to say it, but let's leave them and find this witch." He looked at Jasdero. Jasdero smirked at his brothers words and simply nodded to Debitto. Since the exorcists were preoccupied, Jasdero was able to slip him and his brother away from the scene so they could go search for the witch they were sent here to investigate.

 _ **|Elsewhere..|**_  
Danni chuckled a bit and nodded her head, not minding that Lily wanted to try the same thing as her. Seeing her panic at the question, Danni moved from her seat and knelt in front of her, gently smoothing her hair from her daughters face. "I just want you to be certain Lily, I'm glad that you chose me and I promise to do my best with raising you." She spoke softly before pressing her lips against her forehead. Lilia blinked a few times with small tears in her eyes and hugged Danni when she kissed her little forehead. "Don't suddenly ask something like that..." She said quietly as he hung onto Danni for a moment before letting go and sitting in her seat. "I love you..mama. I don't want anyone else.." She said quietly. "Sorry sweetie, I had a moment of doubt," Danni admitted softly as she hugged her daughter comfortably. Lilia smiled sweetly and nodded to her adoptive mother. "I understand mama." She said to her softly, still smiling.

Pressing one last kiss on Lily's head, she smiled at her softly, "I love you too sweets, and don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." She assured her before moving back to her seat. Moments later, the waitress came and Danni ordered their food, making sure to get a kid size pasta for her daughter. Now all they had to do was wait for their food. Lilia sipped on her pop. Danni chuckled softly, and ruffled her daughters hair playfully, Lily was a good kid, she just hoped that being an Exorcist wouldn't change her. But that's something that Danni wasn't going to let happen either. Their food didn't take long to be made and soon the dishes were set in front of them. After thanking the waitress, Danni took her utensils and started to twirl the noodles around. "Remember to blow on the noodles before you eat them, they're quite hot." The child brightened even more when their food arrived and nodded to her mother's words. Twirling the noodles onto her fork and blowing a bit before eating her noodles. They were delicious! But she just wanted to focus on eating.

Danni chuckled softly as she ate with her daughter, quite glad that she was enjoying the meal. When the waitress came back to check on them, Danni replied that they were fine and also added that the people from the Order who followed them were going to be paying for their meal once she and her daughter were done. When Lilia finished her plate of pasta, she drank up her soda pop and covered her mouth when she burped. She giggled a little and then yawned quietly, also covering her mouth and rubbing her now tired eyes. "Thank you for today, mama." She said to her in a sweet voice as she smiled happily. But now..she was ready for bed.

Once she was finished, Danni finished her tea and looked at her girl, chuckling softly. "You're welcome sweetheart, now let's get you back home and to bed, alright?" She smiled softly as she stock up, gathering the bags in one hand. "Would you like me carry you?" She asked softly, seeing how tired her daughter was getting. Lilia shook her head lightly. "If you carry me, how will the bags get taken to headquarters?" She said quietly with a small smile as she slid out of the booth and stood, stretching lightly. Lilia picked up her giant teddy and held it tightly, grinning widely. "I can walk~" She chirped. "I can carry you on my back love, that way I am also able to carry the bags too." Danni smiled at her daughter softly. She remembered doing something similar with Allen when he was younger as well. "But if you want to walk, then we can, but be sure to tell me if you get too tired alright?" After all, Lily was her daughter now and Danni would make sure that the girl was well taken care of.

Lilia nodded to her mother and held out a hand to her, still holding onto her bear with her other arm. "Let's go home, mama." She said softly, smiling a little."Yes love, let's gets home." She agreed softly. Taking Lily's hand, Danni nodded her head, and began leading the way home again. Besides, once she put Lily down to bed, Danni had other things to do, to make sure everything went smoothly. Part way to the Order, Danni noticed Lily lagging a bit, so she scooped her daughter into her arms, making sure that the bags, and Lily's bear were secure before she started walking again. "I'll let you know when we're home okay sweetheart? So just rest for now." She spoke softly to her girl. 


	8. Chapter 8

Lenalee softened her violet eyes as Allen carried her someplace safe. All she really remembered was Debitto aiming to shoot him in the back of his head, and she blindly ran in to move him aside. The fear of herself being shot, wasn't an option for her to have at the time. She always did things like this, didn't she? Putting the safety of others before herself. Even now.. She winced a little when it registered that the wound was being treated, even if only to be wrapped to try and stop the bleeding.

Allen did his best to be gentle with cleaning and bandaging Lenalee's wound, but it was a bit awkward with his arm, even when it was back to normal. He knew that he wouldn't be able to leave Lenalee alone while she recovered, which meant that Kanda was left to complete this mission. "How did this go so wrong?" He spoke quietly once he was done bandaging his companion and washed his hands before returning to her side. When Allen finished tending to her wound , Lenalee looked at him with soft violet eyes. "Allen..I'll be alright now." She said to him quietly, trying to reassure him. "Are you sure? The twins could end up, coming back..." Allen was uncertain about leaving her alone, even though he knew Kanda would need help.

Lenalee nodded to her companion. "It's after dark, the twins are probably too busy looking for the innocence." She said to him. Plus, knowing the Order- the Finder that came with them should have already called the bookmen duo to look at her, just to make sure no major damage was done in her reckless act. Nodding his head a bit, Allen stood up, "Alright, hopefully it won't be too complicated... Stay safe okay?" He nodded to her before going out to try and find Kanda and this witch. Lenalee nodded her head lightly and closed her to rest.

 _ **|Meanwhile..|**_  
Shi only struggled for a bit, when Kanda tackled her and used himself as a weight. When he began to speak into her ear, tears brimmed her darkened eyes. 'You're stronger than this - use that hope to fight.' Kanda's voice echoed. She moved her head to the side slightly, for her purple bangs to cover her eyes as she held them closed tightly, gritting her teeth as she tried her damnedest to ignore the Earl's orders. Moments went by before she could no longer hear the Earl's voice, as if she had finally blocked him out and her eyes began to lose the glowing effect and slowly regained they're natural state. Her arm went back to normal as well.

Shi was exhausted from all of this.. She just laid there, breathing shallow. "Kanda..." She murmured softly. "Let's go find that witch.." She said as she slowly turned her head and look at the exorcist with a light smirk. The moment Kanda felt Shi stop struggling, he sighed and got off her. Seeing that she had regained herself once more, he smirked a bit and held his hand out to her. "Find, but not kill, time for your first lesson." He stated, helping her stand. Since night was upon them, they would have to find this witch soon. Shi stood with the help of Kanda, and she nodded lightly to him. 'Find..not kill.' She thought to herself silently. Not killing this being would be easier said than done, but she had some hope that she could do it. Especially with Kanda by her side.

Kanda nodded his head once Shi was standing and stared down the alley. "Come on, we'll go this way first." He said and started walking. "If you try to kill or lose your control, I'll stop you and bring you back." He stated, both as a promise and a warning. He knew it wouldn't be easy, and he wasn't going to go easy on her, but that was because he knew she could pull through. Shi followed Kanda down the alley, nodding to his strict yet meaningful words. "Alright, Kanda." She said to him with a light smirk, beginning to understand that no matter how many times she lost control, he would be there to snap her out of it and bring her back to her senses. Looking over at Shi a bit, he couldn't help but smirk, "Good. Don't forget that." He kept his focus around them as they began walking the streets. He didn't know how long it would take to find this witch since it only appeared every full moon, but with Shi's help, they should be fine.

Shi nodded to him as they walked, pausing when she heard a faint howl in the near distance. And low growling that seemed to be moving towards them. Shi blinked a few times and strained her eyes a little to try and get a glimpse at the creature. It was furry..with bright gorgeous golden eyes."Kanda?" She asked quietly, referring to what they should do. Kanda paused at the howl and turned a bit when the growling grew closer. Upon seeing the glowing eyes and furry body, Kanda couldn't help but curse a bit. Of course the 'witch' was going to be a werewolf. "There's only so much cliché things that can happen to us..." He sighed a bit. First a vampire in a spooky, haunted castle and now a this. "Just stay calm, if it attacks, don't get bitten... Just try to knock in unconscious." To be honest, even he wasn't sure what to do.  
Shi glanced at Kanda and nodded lightly. Her eyes widen when the wolf suddenly rushed her, snapping at her with sharp teeth. She jumped back to avoid being bitten. "I sense an innocence fragment!" Shi called to the exorcist, dodging another attack from the wolf. She really didn't see the point of being weary of being bitten, if this thing really was a spirit. But she avoided it, nevertheless. Kanda narrowed his eyes a bit as the wolf went after Shi and followed behind. "It must be reacting to your Akuma blood." He replied as he jumped onto the wolf's back, using a piece of wood to stop it from biting anyone. The wolf was larger than regular wolves. The only problem now was how they were going to subdue the wolf.

Shi bit her lower lip lightly when Kanda mentioned it possibly reacting to her Akuma blood. She was just thinking the same thing, after all. "Then let him come!" Shi called to the exorcist. "I'll distract the bloody thing, can you think of away to put him down?" She spoke, loud enough for her 'partner' to hear her over the wolf's struggle to get rid of the piece of wood in his mouth. Since instincts told him to bite down instead of spitting it out. "I'm still trying to think of something... Unless we can cage it until morning." He called back, his grip on the wood piece tightening as the beast tried throwing him off. If they could make something strong enough to subdue the wolf, or keep it from attacking until daylight arrived. A grunt of pain came from him when he was thrown off the wolf's back, throwing him into the side of a house.

Shi couldn't help but growl a little with hearing Kanda's response, but she could make due. A gasp escaped her when the wolf managed to throw him off, and into the side of a building. "Kanda!" She called to him, concerned. Shi cried out when the large wolf basically tackled her to the ground. Its claw deeply cutting her chest, but not deep enough to cause any real damage. She changed one of her arms into a scythe just to give her something to guard against the wolf trying to bite her face off. Not really having the strength to fend it off. Kanda groaned as he sat up, shaking his head a bit as he watched the wolf go after Shi again. "I'm fine." He replied, activity his sword once more as he ran at the beast, however, he made this sword dull to not harm the wolf too much. Running towards the wolf, he grabbed some rope and slung it around its neck, securing it with his sword. He pulled back on the rope, trying to unlatch it from Shi. "She's not an enemy." He didn't know why he was trying to talk sense into the beast. "She's my ally."

The wolf only struggled against the rope that was lassoed around it's neck, honestly not able to comprehend the exorcists words. All it knew, was the Shi had the scent of an Akuma and that meant that she was a danger to it's home. Shi slowly rose to her feet when Kanda managed to get the wolf off of her, deforming her scythe and holding a hand over her injured chest for a moment, then lowered it and glanced at Allen when she heard footsteps approaching. "The silly clown arrives.." She murmured quietly, only hearing the Earl refer to the white haired boy as the clown that reminded him of someone from another life. Shaking her head lightly, she turned her attention back to Kanda and large wolf. "I'm not your enemy, Allen Walker." She said to him in a quiet voice. The other thing that was different about Shi, was that no matter how hard the 'cursed' boy looked- he could not see a tormented soul within her. Just the faint soul of a frightened crying child wearing shackles.  
Jasdero held his brother up, having aided the wound as best as possible. They were up on a nearby rooftop watching the two struggle with the large wolf. He wanted to laugh, but his protection of his brother kept him from doing so.

 _ **|Elsewhere..|**_  
Lilia was taken by short surprise when Danni suddenly scooped her up and held her in her arms, then, as she spoke, the young girl only nodded lazily and rest her little head on her chest. Her eyes sliding shut as she dozed off in her mothers arms. She could hear Danni's heart beating, which really soothed the girl. Kissing Lily's head softly, Danni continued the journey to the Order. It didn't take her long after her daughter began falling asleep and once she entered their home. She made a beeline to their room and once she closed the door, she looked around the small area.

Her room was simple, holding a bed for two, a closet, a desk and chair near a window and a bookshelf that was already filled with books and small knickknacks. "We're home sweetheart, time to change and go to bed." She whispered softly. Lilia made a cute little groaning noise when she heard Danni tell her they were home. She slowly opened her eyes and covered her mouth to yawn. "Okay mama." She said in a quiet voice, waiting to be put down. Lilia looked at Danni and tilted her head. "I don't have a nightgown.." She said in a sleepy voice, holding her bear tightly. Unless the order brought her some of course.

Setting Lilia on the bed, Danni chuckled softly as she pulled out a nightie from one of the bags. "I picked two up while you were looking at teddy bears." She smiled, handing her daughter one of them. "I did say that I would look after you sweetie." She teased, kissing her forehead softly and took the tags off the clothes. Lilia giggled when Danni pulled out a nightgown that she had bought, and she happily took the sleepwear when it was handed to her. "It's so cute~" She chirped. She then got down from the bed so she could change. Lilia paused before striping and looked at Danni shyly. "Mama- could you wait outside for a minute?" She asked in a quiet voice, not really feeling comfortable with changing with an adult in the room, even if it was only Danni.

"I'm glad you like it, and of course Hun, just let me know when you're done, and I'll come in, you in and if you like, I'll read you a story before you fall alseep okay?" Danni said softly and headed to the door, exiting the room and stood in front of the door as her daughter changed, Lilia smiled brightly at the mention of a story, and nodded happily. When Danni stepped out, she had no problem changing into the nightgown and crawled into bed, only whistling to let Danni know she was changed. Danni waited in front of the room, only to enter when she heard the whistle.

Chuckling softly, she walked inside and grabbed one of her books before sitting on the bed, next to her daughter. "Ready for a story? This was a favourite story of mine called Briar Rose." She said and started reading. Lilia laid down on one side of the bed, closer to Danni so she could hear her read the story, and covered up. "Ready~" She cooed softly, snuggling to her giant teddy bear in the bed with her, smiling.

"A king and queen once upon a time reigned in a country a great way off, where there were in those days fairies. Now this king and queen had plenty of money, and plenty of fine clothes to wear, and plenty of good things to eat and drink, and a coach to ride out in every day: but though they had been married many years they had no children, and this grieved them very much indeed. But one day as the queen was walking by the side of the river, at the bottom of the garden, she saw a poor little fish, that had thrown itself out of the water, and lay gasping and nearly dead on the bank. Then the queen took pity on the little fish, and threw it back again into the river; and before it swam away it lifted its head out of the water and said, 'I know what your wish is, and it shall be fulfilled, in return for your kindness to me–you will soon have a daughter.'..." Danni began reading softly, with one arm gently around her daughter.

Little Lilia stared at the book cover as Danni began to read, tilting her head a little to the side. She was already interested, and listened to her read to her quietly. "But mama- fish don't talk~" She cooed with a quiet giggle when Danni paused to turn the page or whatever. Danni chuckled as she flipped to the next page, "It's a fairy tale sweetheart, in fairy-tales, anything can happen. Animals can talk and people can fly. Magic is real and love always win." She teased her daughter before continuing with reading. Lilia giggled at her mother's tease and snuggled her bear. As she listened to Danni read the story to her, her eyes grew heavier by the minute and soon she was in a deep peaceful sleep.

Lavi was running around the Order trying to find Bookman. They had been called to check on Lenalee who had been injured and needed to cared for in case any major damage was done. He had no choice but to stop to take a breather- which happened to be right outside Danni's door. 


End file.
